Episode:Identity
|alt-title = |image = |image-size = 290px |image-caption = |season-epno = 01 |season = I |airdate = September 22, 2009 |producer = |writer = |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} Identity is the first episode of NCIS: Los Angeles as a stand-alone series, though the first appearance of the characters occurred in the twenty-second and twenty-third episodes of the sixth season of NCIS with the episodes being titled Episode:Legend (Part 1) and Episode:Legend (Part 2). It also marks the debut appearance of Agent Dominic Vail and Operations Manager, Henrietta Lange. Synopsis Having successfully recovered from his near-fatal shooting at the end of the pilot episode, Episode:Legend (Part 2), NCIS Special Agent G. Callen rejoins the NCIS: Office of Special Projects team whose headquarters have since moved to new surroundings. His first case back involves a Naval Commander who was kidnapped by a drug cartel and eventually killed in a shootout between the cartel and members of the Los Angeles Police Department. The team investigate and soon discover that the Commander's actions might have jeopardized a highly-classified military operation against various drug cartels in Mexico and also put the life of his young niece in great danger, forcing the team to race against the clock to find and save the young girl before it's too late but all is not what it seems.... Major Events *Callen returns to work a month early. *It's shown that Callen has the scars from his near-fatal shooting. *It's revealed that the OSP have moved to a new location, presumably due to security reasons or in the aftermath of Callen's shooting and according to Sam Hanna, they've been there for three months. *It's revealed that Kensi is fluent in Portuguese while Callen is fluent in Spanish and both Dom and Hetty are fluent in Latin. *It's revealed that prior to joining NCIS, Callen worked for the FBI while Sam was a SEAL. *Operations Manager Henrietta Lange and Special Agent Dominic Vail are both introduced for the first time. *It's also stated that Hetty has known Callen for three years. *Callen reveals that Kensi is a Marine brat. Cast Series Regulars |G. Callen|Special Agent}} |Sam Hanna|Special Agent}} |Henrietta Lange|Operations Manager}} |Nate Getz|Operational Psychologist}} |Kensi Blye|Special Agent}} |Dominic Vail|Special Agent}} }} Recurring Guests |Eric Beale|Tech Operator with OSP.}} |Leon Vance|Director of NCIS}} }} Other Cast |Helen McGuire|A housewife who is the sister of murdered Commander Frank McGuire.}} |Bobby Nixon|A paratrooper who tries to save Emma Perez but is left injured in the process.}} |Luis Perez|Helen McGuire's ex-husband and Emma's father.}} |Emma Perez|A young girl who is the daughter of Helen McGuire and drug kingpin, Luis Perez. She is also the niece of Commander Frank McGuire.}} |Emilio|A member of the drug cartel who is killed in a shootout with LAPD officers at the beginning of the episode.}} |Paramedic|}} |Suburban Diver|Uncredited role.}} |Frank McGuire|Murder victim. Uncredited role}} |Tailor|Uncredited role.}} }} External Links CBS Press Release for NCIS: Los Angeles episode 1.01 Identity Category:Season Premiere Episodes